Reunited
by Layne Locke
Summary: All Kei wanted to do was see her brother. All Kai wanted to do was see his sister. What happens when the two actually meet? Warning inside! Oneshot.


I've been reading some fanfics with Kai meeting up with his sister and I wanted to try one myself (making OC and whatnot). Please enjoy! Somewhat inspired by Defiant Vixen's works, so much credit to her ideas on rapid OC fan girls that I used. Please go and read her fan fictions if you don't mind gender-bending stories, I find them quite funny and an enjoyable read, especially if you don't mind OC bashing.

Warning: OOCness and a FOC. This is to be taken as if Kai really did have a sister, which as far as I am aware, he doesn't have in canon. No pairing. Majority is focused on the FOC and she is more focused on reuniting with Kai and everyone is semi-skeptical of her.

Summary: All Kei wanted to do was see her brother. All Kai wanted to do was see his sister. What happens when the two actually meet?

* * *

A young female let out a sigh as she stared out the window. She watched the scenery rush by as the taxi drove to its destination. Her eyes caught the reflection of herself on the window glass. Long navy-blue hair, sharp features, but what caught her attention the most was her eyes - they are a deep shade of crimson. The very same iris color she shared with her brother.

Brother…She hadn't seen him for so long, at least five years. He was merely ten years old and she nine, when they were separated. Their grandfather, detesting the fact that she was female, tossed her away to her father. She tried desperately to keep contact with her brother, but it was all for naught when their grandfather had found out.

Now that their grandfather and that henchman of his were in jail, it was the perfect opportunity for her to see him. She knew that he had been a part of the Bladebreakers, so it would be, hopefully, easier to find him. Even if he wasn't with them, it couldn't hurt to ask them if they knew a way to get into contact with him. She just hoped he would allow her back into his life.

_Kai…_

---

Kai looked up at the blue sky as he lay on the forest grass in the park, simply being with nature. He didn't mind days like these, one where he could relax in the nature without being disturbed by his teammates. If he stayed around them any longer, he knew he would snap. Though they've known each other for three years, (and bonded; however reluctantly), they could still be unbearable at times. Especially Tyson.

His mind drifted back to when he was a child. Days like these often reminded him of them. His father and sister. To this day, Kai didn't know why his father abandoned him for beyblades and taking his sister with him (not like he wanted her to suffer as he did). He had a feeling that his grandfather had something to do with it, but his father hadn't even fought and simply obeyed his rules, separating him and his sister and leaving him to the mercy of his grandfather. Kai would never forgive him for not fighting harder.

Kai got up and brushed off the leaves of grass sticking to his clothes. He casually walked back to Granger's dojo where the team was meeting at three o'clock. However, his mind was anything but at ease. One name swirled in his mind, repeating, unending, everlasting…

_Kei…_

---

Kei stood outside a dojo, a piece of paper in her hand. She had walked from the destination she told the taxi to drop her off at. It wouldn't seem too good if people saw her walking this way. Kei looked a lot like her older brother and that would've drawn too much attention. So, having taken the advice of Mr. Dickenson, she had a taxi drop her off at a designated area close to where Kai was suppose to be staying and she could walk the rest of the way.

She looked down at the paper and back to the closed doors of the dojo. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt, she knocked as hard as she could a few times and took a few steps back, waiting. It didn't take long before the doors to the dojo opened.

It all happened so sudden that she couldn't help blinking as a spiky blue-haired male around her brother's age gaped at her before pointing rather rudely. "Since when did you become a girl, Kai?" His shouts brought what she heard to be a stampede before several other boys and a girl appeared, each taking a look at her and then proceeding to gape.

"Um…" Kei couldn't help but be a bit freaked out by all of them. None of them didn't seem like they were going to say anything anytime soon. But the relief was there. She found the right place. "You know my brother?"

They all gained a semi-skeptical look after snapping out of their surprise. "Brother, huh?" the one who shouted, Tyson if she recalled correctly from the news articles and television, spoke as if he heard people referring Kai as their brother at least several dozen times.

Kei let a small smile cross her face though it wavered; tingles were going up and down her spine at the sudden feeling of nervousness swept through her. "Maybe I should go." Kei turned to leave before one of them; the one that looked Chinese gently grabbed her wrist.

She looked up at him as he spoke, "Kai should be coming back soon, why don't you wait for him here?"

Kei let another small smile grace her face, yet her figure tensed. "Thank you." She watched the Chinese one give his companions a meaningful look. _Ray_, she distantly recalled. _Yes, that's his name. The other three must be Kenny, Max, and I think the female is Hilary. That sounds more familiar._

They led her into the dojo and told her to wait in what looked like a meeting room before they all dashed out. Kei couldn't help as her smile stretched a bit ore. She knew it must be hard to take in and that they were skeptical of her. However, she couldn't blame them. Kai didn't seem the type to talk of his past, especially after it was like they simply walked out of his life, even if their grandfather helped play a huge hand in it. _I wonder if he'll even remember me_.

---

"She could be another of those fan girls, y'know?" Tyson crossed his arms as he stared at Ray. "We get them all the time."

"Yeah, I mean, I know that they look-a-like, but well, you wouldn't put it past them to do something like that." Max couldn't help but agree with Tyson. The last fan girl who pretended to be siblings with Kai was annoying as heck. A frown marred his face as he thought more about it.

Ray scratched the side of his head. "She seemed sincere than the others that I felt bad. And we don't know much about Kai's past. He never seemed to deny having a sibling, which is why we get those types the most. He just tossed a glare and told them to leave."

Hilary nodded. "At the very least, she seems polite. She didn't start mouthing off like all the others." She couldn't stop the frown that appeared. For some reason, many of those fan girls acted absolutely vulgar and seemed intent on the thought that Hilary was out to get with each and every one of the Bladebreakers, especially their beloved Kai. All of them had the attitude of a wild boar. How ill-mannered!

Kenny looked at Tyson. "And it was you who shouted about a female Kai when you first seen her. We all freaked out a bit at how similar the two looked."

Tyson gave a sheepish laugh. "Well, that's true."

"Luckily Kai wasn't around to hear though, eh, Tyson?" said Ray, the others laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, yeah."

"We're just going to have to wait for Kai to come back. He'll sort everything." Hilary started heading back to the room. "C'mon, let's at least talk with her and see if we can find out more. All of them have a story they oh so willingly tell."

The boys all gave each other a look and shrugged before following Hilary.

---

Kei took the time to study the room. It looked like an ordinary living room, but there were more chairs around that gave her the impression of a meeting room, especially with the big dining table where all the chairs' seats, front legs, and arm rests were under. It was a nice room, overall. The colors didn't clash horribly either. The room had a feeling of home, reminding Kei when her family was together and nothing was wrong. She pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. It was certainly a comfy chair.

She heard the sliding door open and she turned her head seeing Hilary come back in. Kei could hear the boys coming closer from the heavy footsteps that followed, but they were still quite far away.

"Sorry about that, it's just…" Hilary didn't know how to explain it. The more that she looked at the girl, the more she saw Kai.

"It's all right, Miss…Hilary, right?" Hilary nodded.

Hilary gained an odd look on her face. She needed to play the part. "How did you know, Miss…er…?"

Kei couldn't stop the red hue from appearing on her cheeks. "I'm sorry. My name is Kei. To your question, my father and I were talking with Mr. Dickenson yesterday who told us of Kai's adventures along with his, his words not mine, 'supposed residence'."

"You talked with Mr. Dickenson?" Hilary voice was laced with shock. She couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, this one was telling the truth. To go as far as Mr. Dickenson and get actual information - Hilary was quite certain that he knew of fan girls attempts, even if they bring their parents who they roped into helping them. He wouldn't just tell anyone private information, especially as they had creeps come after them before. And most fan girls tended to target them when they were out in public to garner attention. Ray's words came back: _He never seemed to deny having a sibling. _

"Ah, yes." Kei nodded, her smile slowly diminishing before coming back with the former intensity. "I had never known them to be acquaintances, much less friends. But I suppose it's because our father is into the beyblading business and he is the president. At first, it had been a very awkward meeting."

Hilary sweat dropped. She could imagine. Mr. Dickenson did tend to side-track somewhat when not on official business while speaking to a friend.

"Sorry about that!" Tyson's loud voice keyed the two girls of the boys' arrival.

"It's fine." Kei smiled at them.

"Kei, here," Hilary gestured towards her, "was telling me how she went and visited Mr. Dickenson yesterday who she got information about where to find us from."

Tyson stormed towards Kei and slammed his hands down on the table with a loud bang and leaned forward, causing her to lean back. "Did you really?"

"Tyson!"

Kei eyes narrowed in irritation before letting loose a shuddering breath trying to hold in that irritation. She had heard of his impulsive nature, but did he really have to do that? It was no use getting upset over a silly action. Her musings were interrupted by a voice laced with a cold indifference that suddenly spoke.

"What's going on?" Kai surveyed the room from the doorway. Ray and Hilary had guilty looks on their faces, Max and Kenny backed up some once his gaze flickered to them, each looking just as guilty, and then his gaze landed on Tyson and, "Kei?" He couldn't help the surprise to slip into his tone and the slight widening of his eyes. At him having called her name without an introduction caused heads to swerve and snap side to side, glancing between the two in question. They really did know each other! He ignored everyone else and focused his attention on Kei. The only coherent sentence he knew he could form right then and there was: "What are you doing here?"

Kei looked past Tyson and she faced the speaker. Crimson orbs met crimson orbs in a gaze and it felt like time stopped. "Kai, is that really you?" Kei placed her hands on Tyson's shoulders and gave a slight push to which he easily complied as a dumbfounded look overcame his face. She smiled brightly as she took in his appearance. The resemblances between the two were uncanny. They had always looked similar. The people back at home always told her how much she resembled him, even if they weren't able to put the pieces together.

All Kai had to do was look at his old teammates and without a word, they all left the room, each curious as to what exactly was going on. He waited for a few moments before pulling out the chair and sitting down. Kai didn't know what to do. He wanted to glare at her, tell her to go away. But a nagging feeling appeared. The day her and their father left, she kicked and screamed out his name trying to get back to him. Kei hadn't wanted to separate from him.

Kei was left in a similar predicament. She knew the torture and abuse he suffered under their grandfather, how he felt that her and their father abandoned him. She couldn't blame him at all for thinking that. Kei knew if she was in his position, she'd have turned out the same way. The two continued staring at each other, neither saying a word. It was then that Kei decided. She tentatively raised her hand and touched the symbols on his face with her fingertips. It wasn't there before when they were younger.

"You didn't answer my question." Kai forced his tone to be as monotone as possible. Seeing Kei recoil and her hand whipping back as if she got burned nearly got Kai apologizing. However, he knew what he needed to do and do it he will. He hasn't come all this way by being the same little boy that he once was, and he knew she would understand. Neither of the two were the same when they were mere children.

"I…" Kei took a deep breath, placing her hand on her lap. She knew Kai would act like this when they saw each other again, but she couldn't help the hopeful feeling that he was still her Kai. She took another deep breath and began. "I asked papa if I could come. I wanted to see you, but couldn't earlier with Boris and Grandfather still out. But thanks to you and the others, they're in jail now."

Kai could understand that reasoning. From as far back as he could remember, his grandfather hadn't taken any interest in Kei and from an early age, treated her coldly, but mostly ignoring her existence. He couldn't help, but feel a tiny speck of envy shoot through him. It would've made his life much easier if he hadn't has had to go through that hell at the abbey.

At his silence, Kei timidly continued on and Kai was once again forcefully reminded of the little sister that he was once very close to. The very same little sister that used to always rush to him whenever something was bothering her. And the very same little sister whose mere presence used to bring a strange sibling joy-like feeling to him.

"- maybe one day you'll like to go see him…?" Kei trailed off, having the feeling that though her brother seemed to be focusing on her and doing a mightily fine job of it, his mind was still somewhere else. "Kai?"

He let out a grunt in acknowledgement and Kei smiled once more. "What?" Kai snapped. He couldn't help but find her sudden silence somewhat unnerving. Even though he wondered what happened to her these past years, seeing her was simply too awkward for him. He didn't like not knowing what to do, and Kei often brought out that feeling.

Kei let out a sigh and glanced down at her watch. 4:30. "I should be going, I promised Dad and Mr. Dickenson that I wouldn't stay long." Kai nodded and stood up. Kei followed suit and silence took place once more. "Kai…"

Kai looked to have the slightest hint of being uncomfortable. He never thought that he'd get into a situation like this. If she was a fan girl pretending to be her, it'll be much easier to tell her off and get her away from them. Their story always had holes in them. But when he looked at her, Kai knew that this was his sister and that made him feel…he didn't know exactly what to feel anymore. His normal indifference would definitely come in handy right now. But perhaps over time. "I'll be staying here for a while. You can visit if you want," he said, tone low and on the verge of whispering.

Taking a step forward, Kei slowly wrapped her arms around Kai in a hug, feeling him freeze under her, his figure rigorously tensing. Kai stared at her as she pulled back after a few moments, not having bothered to hug her back. Kei couldn't help her smile from becoming wider. He still didn't like much contact, perhaps even detesting it now. Kai tolerated it a lot when they were younger, but not now…

"I'll come back tomorrow then, the same time at 3:45." Kei was surely happy with the arrangement, that he was actually bothering to let her in his life, even if it's little by little. Maybe one day they'll be as close as they were when they were children, but she'll wait. She'll wait patiently. Kai has gone through a lot and she can't expect to be let into his life just like that and expect him to be the same as before. They have grown up since that dreaded day years ago; they're still growing.

Kai nodded and the two of them walked out of the room, him walking her out. They passed his ex-teammates along the way and he couldn't stop the urge to glare at them causing them to all grin at him. He did manage to stop himself from shaking his head and showing his complete irritation. When it came down to it, all of them seemed to end up in each other's business, willingly or not. He let out a sigh and looked beside him at the smaller female with a small smile upon her lips before staring forward, feeling him slip back into his normal persona.

He couldn't forgive his family, not yet, and perhaps not ever. But he'll try for his sister, the sister who was forced to leave him. Who also didn't have a choice. It wouldn't be easy for any of them. If today was anything to go by, it might take even a year or two of constant visits from her before this barrier between the two of them is broken. _And hopefully those dreaded fan girls will get a hint and leave us alone._ He smirked as he watched his sister wave to him before walking out of the entrance to the dojo.

_

* * *

_

I admit to only having watched a few episodes of V-Force and G-Revolution and it's been years since I watched the first season. I'm going by some of the things I've read on wikipedia and from quality fanfics that I can find. So I'm quite sure that there is OOCness in the story. I'm hoping to find time to slowly re-watch the anime.

This is a one shot and I apologize if the OC isn't fully developed. I figured that if there was a Kai sister raised by her beyblading father, she'd have some characteristics of a Hiwatari when angered, but would mostly be more demure. I mean, having a childhood with Kai who seemed to have a close relationship with his immediate family, it looks like he'll be the protective brotherly type in my opinion. Unfortunately, canon happened and yeah.

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this!


End file.
